Legend of spyro: Vision of a lost myth
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: What if Malefor was never truly defeated, what if there was more to Malefor's past as it seeps into the present, what if there was a third purple dragon with a unique ability and has a special relation to said Dark Master... Well why the bloody hell are you asking me? Read the story and find out!
1. Prologue part 1

'_You would always tell me stories... stories of how we were born to be heros, how our heritage of the purple dragon makes us who we are, how the gardians trained us to be greater than the rest..._

_stories of our parents and how they protected the realms, that you and I would be just like them. You told me, inspired me, to stand up for my beliefs, you always believed in me and I always beleived in you, with that we agreed to always be there for each other..._

_you were always the older one that I always looked up to. when you were chosen to be under the Gardians' elemental teachings, I was jealous but I then started to accept it, because you told me before that we all have our own callings and that they will be different for each of us._

_You were more than any little brother could ask for, you were always there, when I stumbled and fell, to pick me up. We were both special, hehehehe, it's strange, even though we were both born as purple dragons, our paths we different to one another. you were chosen to be legend, I was chosen to bare our clan's blessing and forbidden power and be a myth lost in time._

_Our clan heritage, the Matatsu-no-me, the true dragon eye, our visual prowess, the power happens to very few of us. We see things that cannot be grasped by mortal minds, the future, the past, outcomes of our actions, the emotions within the souls of others, and even the souls of those who have fallen._

_you were impressed that I developed it at such a young age, that's why must ask... Why did you hide me... are you afraid of me... Of what I'm capable of_

_As you went on with your training, you started to change, after you started learning these strange elements you started to keep me hiddin from the gardians and from other dragons in the world, saying that it is important that they don't know who I am._

_as I aged and became older, I started to think. are you afraid of me? Why are you hiding me?_

_Creatures started to call you the "Dark Master"... that is when I decided to do the unthinkable, i went against our clan oath and permanently relased the Matatsu-no-me... What I saw was unbearable, the stories the souls of those you've killed told me, your visions of what you've done..._

_after I confronted you in your throne room, I saw fear in your eyes, you were afraid of me, of what I did, you asked me why, why I betrayed You. I answered you by asking you to ask the souls that you killed. You felt my pain, I could tell you did, i sensed it through The Matatsu-no-me._

_Now, i am at conflict with you, not to have revenge for what you did, not because I hate you, not because you betrayed our kind. i fight becuase we're brothers and I believe I can save you from what you have become._

_Shall we spar now, Malefor?... My dear big brother._

**A/N Well... Hows that for a big reveal, I actually had this idea in my mind for a long time. Like, what if there was a big twist in the LoS series, like what if it had a plot where one of the main characters is the younger sibling of the main antagonist like in Fable 3 but less crappy (no offence to any Fable 3 fans out there). Anyway, I hope you like part one of the prologue, see you next chapter, at godspeed!**


	2. Prologue part 2

(3000 years ago)

"So... You wish to fight me brother" Malefor sighed as he stepped off his throne, his wings spread wide. "Fine then, you need discipline anyway... You should have just stayed out of this, Kagenohikari!" he spat at the younger dragon. Kage stood his ground in front of the dark master, his Scarlet eyes glared daggers, "Malefor..." his pupils changed into black crosses as his outer parts of his eyes were drowned in light blue color, "You Brang this onto yourself, you killed so many innocents... To what end!?" He yelled, his eyes illuminated showing the signs of the activation of the Matatsu-no-me, A white aura now surrounded him.

"To what end!? to the end of all that's what, I plan to recreate this world" Malefor yelled back. "So your killing them for the sake of perfection, you cant honestly believe that everything should be the way you want it to be, you can't change an entire world!" Kage retaliated, Malefor scoffed at his brother's words, "Beleive what you want, but you're not going to stop me!" he then shot a barrage of shadow blasts at the younger dragon, Kage intisapated this already, via the future sight of the Matatsu-no-me, and formed a wind barrier around him, "hmm... I see you learned some of the forbidden elements as well, But you don't have as much expirence as I do!" Malefor then channeled his earth element through his paws and had pillars of stone burst burst from the ground in an attempt to pin Kage to the ceiling.

"don't be a fool Malefor, you know just as well that can intisapate everything your going to do with the Matatsu-no-me!" Kage yelled as he faded into the shadows and reappeared behind him, He then shot a lightning bolt at Malefor, stunning him long enough for Kage to ram him and launch him across the throne room.

Malefor snarled as he stood up, "Your testing my patience". Kage stood there watching him, "To bad, my Patience with you was already at its limits!" He yelled, Malefor was now angry with his stubborn sibling, "You Should have just listened to me and never awakend that power! You idiot, why don't you understand the reason for why it's forbidden!?" He roared in anger. Kage could feel the pain in Malefor's heart, he gave him grim look, "I do understand why, but you forced me to this eternal fate! You locked me away! Isolated Me! you hid me away because of this damn Power! Only thing I see is that You're afraid of what I am! I'm not just going to stand here and watch you blindly kill others, dammit Malefor, this isn't you!" Kage snapped.

Malefor was slightly shocked at this outburst but recovered shortly after, "You can't possibly understand, Kage! You can't even begin to grasp why I'm doing this" Kage charged the older dragon, Malefor dodged and took to the skies, "...I've had it with your little episode!" He shouted, "And i've had it with you and your Lies!" Kage yelled back.. The two charged up Convexity blasts and shot it at the same time.

the result was a power struggle, Malefor was about to win when he felt a sudden energy flux in the air he looked down at his little brothe and saw his eyes. He had determination in them, a burning passion that gave him strength.

Kage's beam then started to overpower Malefor's, it was now glowing a whitish blue instead of a dark purple, Kage's body tensed to the pressure of the energy he was giving off, he felt his power rise, his body now glowed the same bright blue as his blast. "just stop and listen to me! You Dumbass!" Kage roared as his body erupted with a bright light that now covered the whole room.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

As the light dimmed, Malefor could now see the room wrecked by the scuffle, and in the center of the wreckage layed a passed out Kage, covered in cuts and bruises. The Dark master stood up walked to Kage's still body and spoke, "You idiot, i don't want you involved, I put this burden on myself..." slowly, tears gently drain from his eyes, "You wont be able to understand yet, so please just stay out of this, your still my little brother, dammit" he swore under his breath. He then heard groaning, Kage wasn't fully knocked out, "hehehe... there you go... Being a hardass again..." Kage coughed. "Shut up, you idiot, you nearly died! Do you know how stupid you are trying to pull a stunt like that!" Malefor yelled in concern.

Kage weakly chuckled "Hehehe, would you look at that... The Dark Master dose care..." Malefor snarled "Of coarse I care, your my little brother, I promised our parents that I would keep you safe!". "Then why... Do you want me hidden away... Why... What happened in that temple... What is the purpose of your actions... That made you what you are Now... " After this Kage passed out. Malefor then hoisted the dark purple dragon up onto his back and started to carry him through the halls of his fortress

Malefor sighed, "you'll truly understand why I want to do this in due time, I can't tell you, not yet... That is why I must prevent anymore of these outbursts" as they reached chamber, Malefor placed his younger sibling in a strange Crystalized coffin.

'When the time is right... You will finally awaken, and you will finally understand. I can't stay mad at you, I know what you think of me and I can forgive you, but the real question is... Can you forgive me? can you forgive what I have done? when this is over, will you still think of me as your brother? Only time will tell... For now, sleep my dear brother' Malefor then shut the door to the chamber,

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.

(present day)

"H-hey! Sara wait up, slow down will ya!" a young green dragon said, he had earth Brown spines and horns, Emrald green eyes, a brnonze belly and bronze/yellow colored wings. his tail blade was curved and had a color of ebony black.

"hehehe~ sorry slowpoke, you gotta do better than that to catch me" Replied a white dragoness. Her horns and spines were a Light magenta and her eyes were golden yellow, she didn't have ordinary dragon wings though, her wings where a pair of cloud blue angelic wings, her belly was a light shade of gold color, and her tail blade was the same color as he horns and spines and has a jagged curved design.

The two ran around in the forest for a while until stumbling upon a stange cave that seemed more like ancient ruins. "Huh?... Why do I have a feeling there's somthing in this cave?" Sara asked. The green dragon beside her shrugged, "I have no idea... Want to go find out?", Sara giggled at her freinds sence of exploration, "Hehehe~, wow Asu, that was record timing too". Asu chuckled in reply, "Hey, don't blame a Dragon of coriosity" he joked.

The two dragons entered the cave. "Damn it's dark in here" Asu commented.

The two walked for a while before they came across a small room in the cave. Within the center of it was a giant blue crystal, and within said Crystal looked to be the outline of a dragon. "Umm, Asu... I don't think this is a normal cave" Sara said nervously.

**A/N: Aaaaand, cliffhanger~. I'm sorry for the hiatus on most of my stories lately, but I'm trying my best to give you guys good stories, so please cut me some slack. I hope you guys liked this chapter and tell me what you think, I'll see you in the next chapter, At Godspeed!**


End file.
